The purpose of the proposed research is to reduce the incidence of fire- related deaths and injuries among nursing facility residents. This will be achieved through the development and distribution of a comprehensive and validated CD-ROM computer-based training program for nursing facility staff. CD-ROM multimedia training technology has not yet been proven in the nursing facility environment and is not widely accepted in that environment. This project will measure the short and long-term effects of computer-based fire safety training on the knowledge, attitudes, and practices of nursing facility staff through Phase II pilot testing and a national field test. The research will also compare computer-based multimedia training to the traditional instructor/student format to determine the effectiveness of multimedia computer-based training in the long-term care environment. The validation of this CD-ROM training could provide the standard by which all new nursing facility training programs are developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Fire safety training is a mandatory requirement for all nursing facility staff, so there is an extremely large market for fire safety training materials. The American Health Care Association (AHCA) is interested in publishing the CD-ROM fire safety training program. The AHCA currently publishes the print version of "Fire Safety in Nursing Facilities".